On Another Level of Science
by RomulusRemus
Summary: When Washu's invention blows up in her face (literally) she decides to give up inventing. But she still wants to participate in science. What is she going to do to satisfiy her need for science (IT'S NOTHING DIRTY!!!).
1. In Your Face

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo. So DON'T SUE!!!  
  
Okay this is a semi-depressing story for Washu fans but mostly I tried to make it humorous. More chapters will be coming up later.  
  
Washu sighed. "Finished." She exclaimed.  
  
Washu happily bounded up the stairs. "Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone! Come see my new invention!"  
  
"She's at it again." Ryoko muttered.  
  
"I wonder what it is this time." Mihoshi said.  
  
"Let's find out." Tenchi said.  
  
Tenchi and the gang entered Washu's lab and saw an enormous machine. "Woah." Sasami said.  
  
Washu popped out from behind it. "This is my world equalizer! It can make a carbon copy of any planet and make it any size! Isn't that great?"  
  
They just stood there. "So what you're saying is that you can make a mini-Earth?" Tenchi questioned.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Well let's see if it works Washu." Ryoko said.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to call me mom? And it does work. Here I'll show you."  
  
Washu pressed the big red button on the machine. The machine blew up.   
  
"WASHU!!!" They all exclaimed.  
  
"Hey just a minor set back. I'll be finished with this baby in no time."  
  
They didn't hear her they just turned around and exited Washu's lab. "Washu you'd make a better demolitionist then a scientist." Ryoko said.  
  
Washu sat down stunned. Maybe Ryoko was right. Maybe she wasn't cut out for science. Washu looked up at the big beautiful machine that took her so long to build.   
  
"I'm through with inventing." Washu said softly.  
  
But she knew she would not be able to go without science. "Wait I have an idea…"  
  
Okay the first chapter sucked but the rest will be better. Oh and Washu's idea ivolves being Tenchi's…t******. :-D. 


	2. Subsitute

Disclaimer: Tenchi…Muyo…is…not…mine. Please…do…not…sue.  
  
Constructive criticism welcomed. Flames shall be laughed at and be used for further writing.  
Note: I KNOW Ayeka and Ryoko don't go to school (as far as this stupid American knows) with Tenchi but I thought it would be better if they did for this story. Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
Ryoko sighed as she completed the long walk to school. Why had she even bothered to go to school on Earth in the first place? She and Tenchi didn't even sit close to each other. Maybe she should cut today…and let Ayeka have the day alone with Tenchi! Never! So she had to go to school…  
  
Finally Ryoko arrived. Wow. For once the late bell hadn't rung yet. Ryoko took a deep breath and walked in. She had first period science with Tenchi and Ayeka. The late bell rung. "Damn I almost made it too." Ryoko muttered as she entered her science class.  
  
"Ahhh we have a late one. Ryoko would you please sit down."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ryoko stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around. "WASHU!!!???"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to call me mom?" Washu asked from the teacher's desk.  
  
Ryoko ran up to the front of the class. "What are you doing here?" She whispered vehemently.  
  
"Teaching." Washu answered simply.  
  
"Why not somewhere else?" Ryoko asked raising her voice.  
  
"Because. Now sit down."  
  
Ryoko grimaced and trudged back to her seat. Unfortunately Ayeka sat next to her. "Isn't this strange?" Ayeka whispered annoyingly perkily.  
  
"Yeah really." Ryoko responded.  
  
I just know she's going to embarrass me Ryoko thought.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen it appears to me that you are studying physics. Well guess what? Yous ain't studying physics now! Your teacher would like me to follow her schedule plan but we all know that isn't happening. My name is Washu Hakubi (I think that's her last name) but you can call me Little Washu. We're all here to learn science. Not physics. Physics may be science but it's not half as fun as experimenting! Now experimenting may be something one can do in all sciences but your job is to come up with a really cool experiment that will make me smile and say 'You're my student.' Now won't that be fun?"  
  
Half the class, including Ryoko, groaned.  
  
"Now this could be kind of tough so I'm going to give you an example. Now I have worked with some of you before so I'm going to tell you about an example using one of those people. I have worked with Tenchi Masaki."  
  
Tenchi slid down into his seat.  
  
"Now each of us has a hidden power inside of us and I was using highly sophisticated equipment to contain and get a read-out of Tenchi's power. Now you don't have the equipment to do such experiments so you obviously can't do that experiment. But if you need ideas go to the library and look up experiments. Well I'm done talking. Independent study everyone!"  
  
People whispered and giggled and certainly did not study. One of Tenchi's friends leaned over to Tenchi and said, "The new science teacher sure is cool. I hope you guys hit it off!"   
  
Tenchi blushed and slit down further into his seat and Ayeka and Ryoko who had been listening in glared at Washu.   
  
"It's going to be a long school year." Ryoko muttered.  
  
Okay. Well I tried. :-D. 


	3. The Best Teacher in the World

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is not mine, never has never will be. UNLESS I TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!! Ahem. Please don't sue.  
  
Well…this is kind of an intermediate chapter. Meaning that it is just a stepping-stone in the story and nothing really big happens in it. IT'S STILL GOOD THOUGH SO READ IT ANYWAY!!! Thank you.  
  
After struggling with their long night of homework (mostly from Washu's class) Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko were certainly not ready to go back to school the next day. But Washu forced them (you know how persuasive Washu can be).   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen how are you getting on with your experiments? Washu asked at the beginning of class.  
  
Most of the class mumbled incoherently still wishing they were asleep. "Awww. Come on people! Don't tell me you're still asleep."  
  
"But Ms. I mean Little Washu it's so early." One of the students complained.  
  
"Is it?" Washu ask annoyingly.  
  
"Yes." The class groaned.  
  
"Well guess what. I had to get up earlier than you guys and I'll be up later than you will tonight therefore, I'll be getting less sleep than you will tonight and I'll be more tired than you will be tomorrow. And you know what?"  
  
"What?" Not even half the class mumbled.  
  
"It makes me sick. I'd much rather be working up all hours on an inv…experiment than grading your peers lousy papers. So we're going to take a little field trip."  
  
"Is that aloud?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Who cares? We're just going to the track to watch the kids who have gym." "And make fun of them." She said in an undertone.  
  
The class jumped up in excitement. "Walk far behind me. You big people make me feel short." Washu said.  
  
The class giggled lightly and obeyed her. Whispers erupted through the class. Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko were the only ones not talking. They were far behind the class and dragging their feet. The class filed into the stands and watched the poor pathetic people who had gym.   
  
One of Tenchi's friends popped down next to him. "Hey Tenchi. Don't you just love Little Washu? She has to be the greatest teacher in the world! I mean her first day was okay, but today is just awesome!"  
  
Tenchi just glared.  
  
"I mean she isn't even trying to teach us anything! I love this." Tenchi's friend gave a huge smile and ran to join his other friends a few steps down.  
  
"She's running us raged." Ayeka complained.  
  
"We haven't seen the worst of it yet." Tenchi inputed.  
  
"I agree. The worst is yet to come." Ryoko said.  
  
The three of them looked at each other and said at the same time "Science fair."  
  
Okay the next chapter will be a lot better. I promise. :-D. 


	4. Considering the Options

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is not mine. Please do not sue.  
  
Okay this is a semi-depressing chapter. Just to warn you.  
  
Washu swung her legs while sitting at the teacher's desk impatiently waiting for all of her students to arrive. Ryoko of course arrived after the late bell and Washu gave her a horrible look.  
  
"Class I have some great news!"  
  
"We're going to the track again?"  
  
"We don't have to do our experiments?"  
  
"We're going to the circus?"  
  
Everyone looked at the last person. "No I have better news." Washu interrupted.  
  
"What could be better than going to the circus?" Ryoko said sarcastically.  
  
"I know of one thing. There's going to be a science fair a week after your experiments are due. Now any of you can enter, but whoever gets a hundred on the assignment must enter. If one of my students wins the science fair…" Washu paused for emphasize  
  
"Gets an automatic hundred on your report card for this quarter."   
  
It was pandemonium. Everyone was rushing for their notes on their experiments to make sure it was perfect. Even Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko followed suit. No one can resist an automatic hundred. "Remember they're due next Friday." Washu reminded.  
  
"That's only one week away." Were the words on everyone's lips.   
  
Washu enjoyed the rush. "Okay class you can look stuff up for your project for the rest of the period."   
  
Washu said it a moment too late. Everyone had already started. "Kids." Washu muttered.  
  
Mrs. Rickk, another science teacher, walked in. "Ohhh I found you Ms…Little Washu. Guess what!"  
  
"What?" Washu despised guessing games.  
  
"Well you know about the science fair right?"  
  
"I wouldn't be a science teacher if I didn't."  
  
"Okay well they're holding a division for teachers! Which means we get to enter the science fair! Isn't that great Little Washu?"  
  
Washu was silent. "Ummm…yeah great Claire. I'll see you at lunch."  
  
"Okay." the young, perky, teacher said.  
  
The bell rang. The students rushed outside to their next class.  
  
"Should I enter???…"  
  
So should she enter??? Gimme some feedback people!!! :-D. 


	5. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is not mine. Sue you not…please.  
  
Thank you to Kawaii_Angel for suggesting Washu should enter. And don't worry you'll like this chapter.  
  
While Ayeka and Tenchi were struggling to finish up their experiments Ryoko was struggling to think of one. "Damn I just have to think of one." She muttered as she chewed off the end of her pencil.  
  
Below in the living room another dilemma was going on. Washu sat in her new favorite place (since she never went down to her lab anymore) and pondered Claire's discovery.  
  
"Should I or shouldn't I?" She asked. Luckily no one was there to hear her talking to walls. Washu fell to the floor in disgust. "I need a walk." She said.  
  
Washu exited the house and walked to the lake in front of the Masaki house. She sat down and ran her hand through the water. She leaned over and looked into the water. Her child like face stared back at her. She closed her eyes picturing her face, as it should be now. As it could have been.   
  
Tears streamed down her face as old memories surfaced. Then she was laughing. Laughing at herself for being a fool, an idiot, and a plain and ordinary dope. "WHAT???" She asked herself in outrage.  
  
"ME WASHU THE GREATEST SCIENTIST IN THE WORLD A DOPE!!! NEVER!!!"   
  
Washu blushed even though no one was there. She looked into her reflection, her emerald green eyes. Then, she knew what she had to do.  
  
Ryoko was actually early for once entered the classroom happily as she had finally figured out what to make last night. And she would be able to finish it in only a couple of nights. She might pass science after all!!!  
  
"Alright ladies and gentlemen, I'm in a good mood today so I'm giving you the period to work on your experiments! So don't take advantage!"  
  
The class let out various cheers  
  
One of Tenchi's friends laughed. "The world's greatest teacher strikes again!"  
  
As the students hurried to start working on their experiments Mrs. Rickk walked in. "You said you wanted to see me about the science fair Little Washu?"  
  
"Yes. Are you absolutely sure that teachers can enter?"  
  
"In our own division yes."  
  
"Good. In that case…sign me up."  
  
Okay short I know. But the science fair chapter is the chapter after the next one!!! :-D. 


	6. Who is Going to the Science Fair???

Disclaimer: MINE NOT IS MUYO TENCHI!!! SUE NOT DO PLEASE!!!  
  
Okay this is the prelude to the science fair. You'll find out who gets to go to the science fair in this chapter.  
  
While Tenchi and Ayeka relaxed Thursday afternoon, Ryoko was busy putting the finishing touches on her experiment. She would finish if she worked through the night.   
  
Meanwhile, Washu was starting her experiment for the teacher's division of the science fair…where else in her lab.   
  
After a long night Friday finally arrived. Tenchi and Ayeka were the first into class, faces beaming with their experiments on their desks. The bell rang and no Ryoko. Washu sighed. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3,2, 1." She muttered under her breath. And miracoiulsy on 1 Ryoko appeared carting a huge box behind her. "Sorry I'm late teach."  
  
"Yadda, yadda, yadda. You're excused this one time. Now let's see whose going to the science fair and getting a 100!!!"  
  
Every student went up and got passing marks on their experiment, but no one yet had been asked to go to the science fair. Even Tenchi and Ayeka were denied the privilege. It seemed no one would be asked. "RYOKO!!! YOUR TURN!!!" Washu called.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Ryoko said grabbing her experiment.   
  
"I call it the World Replacement Replica! Once you put on this helmet you can go anywhere in the universe and take anyone with you! Here!" She said shoving the helmet on Washu's head.  
  
"Now, where to you want to go?"  
  
"The Bahamas."  
  
"Okay easy." Ryoko removed the keyboard from the box and attached it by wires to the helmet. She typed something in and Washu's mouth fell down.  
  
"Wow." She whispered.  
  
"You want to take anyone with you?"  
  
"Yeah that guy…what's his name? Oh yeah Elvis."  
  
"Okay." Ryoko said and typed something into the computer.  
  
"Jeez, Ryoko." Washu exclaimed.  
  
"You're not the only scientist in the family." Ryoko boasted.  
  
Washu smiled proudly and took her helmet off. "Ryoko you're going to the science fair!"  
  
"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!"   
  
Surprise, surprise, surprise. Next chapter is the science fair. :-D. 


	7. The Science Fair

Disclaimer: TENCHI MUYO IS NOT MINE!!! PLEASE DON'T SUE!!!  
  
Okay…the big moment. THE SCIENCE FAIR!!! HURRAH!!!  
  
Finally. The day had come. The big day. The day of the science fair. Washu and Ryoko were at the auditorium where the big event was to be held and the others would meet them their later. Ryoko's experiment and those of others competing in the kid division were displayed. The adult's experiments would be aired after the winner for the kid's science fair was announced.   
  
It was as Ryoko put it "no competion." She blew the other kids out of the water with her experiment. One of the (insane) judges asked to go to Finland and to take Beethoven with them. After being amazed by Ryoko's experiment she booked a trip to Finland with her Beethoven look-alike husband. But that's another story.  
  
Of course Ryoko won. She walked passed Washu on the way to collect her trophy and said, "I'll expect that 100 on my report card Washu."  
  
Washu nodded. Too proud to speak. She literally beamed when Ryoko was handed the trophy. "And with out further ado the adult division of the science fair will begin." The lady who "went to Finland" said.   
  
Washu smiled. She disappeared. Everyone in the adult division had their experiments set up in no time. "Is everyone here?" One of the judges asked.  
  
"HOLD IT!!!" Washu yelled.  
  
Ryoko appeared behind her carrying a huge machine. A very familiar machine. The world equalizer. "Set it down here." Washu said.  
  
Ryoko set it down gently on the ground. "I WANNA GO LAST!!!" Washu yelled.  
  
"Okay Ms…I mean Little Washu."  
  
Washu smiled and patiently waited for her turn. Finally the judges came to her. "What do you call this?" Mrs. Finland said.  
  
"I call it the world equalizer. It can make a carbon copy of any planet and make it any size."  
  
"Really let's see."  
  
Washu took a breath and stepped toward the big red button. She gently pressed it.   
  
The machine hummed and gurgled and almost 10 seconds later produced a small Earth the size of a baseball. "As you can see I have made a complete carbon copy of Earth. People, buildings and all."  
  
The judges stood amazed. "I don't think we'll need any deliberation on this one." Mrs. Finland said.  
  
The other judges nodded. "Little Washu I award you the winner of the adult division of the science fair!"  
  
"WOOHOO!!!" Washu's students exclaimed.  
  
"YEAHHH WASHU!!!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
"GOOOOOO WAS…I MEAN MOM!!!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
Washu was on Cloud 9.  
  
Okay, predictable I know. The last chapter will be up soon. :-D. 


	8. Back to the Lab

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is not mine!!! Please do not sue!!!  
  
Okay this is the final chapter to On Another Level of Science. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Ryoko and Washu were given a party at the Masaki house after they won the science fair. That night Washu went back down to her lab. "I missed you." She said softly to the lifeless machinery.   
  
No she had missed herself. She set down the papers she was supposed to be grading and made her computer appear. "Let's get started on those papers."   
  
The next day at school Ryoko was actually on time. She got several congratulations on her win at the science fair.   
  
Washu entered the class after the bell. "Ladies and gentlemen I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
The class looked around as if the answer was in the classroom. "I will no longer be your teacher."  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"NO WAY!!!"  
  
"Hush. I have decided to go back to inventing, which was always my first love. You will get your old science teacher back. I'm sorry but I have to do this."  
  
The class groaned. "But before I go let's have a little fun. Whose up for seeing how much damage we can do to the gym?"  
  
I think we all know how Washu got fired.  
  
Ryoko entered Washu's lab. "Hey Washu!"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to call me mom?"  
  
Ryoko smiled. "Whatever. Well I went back into school today and they're still talking about you."  
  
"Well it's only been a week."  
  
"True."  
  
Washu stood up to meet Ryoko's gaze.  
  
"That was really cool what you did. Not just blowing up the gym but for making science fun. It was like being…I don't know…on another level of science."  
  
Washu smiled. "It was interesting wasn't it?"  
  
"It was."  
  
There was silence for a moment. "Thanks…mom."  
  
Washu just smiled.  
  
Well that's all folks. Have a nice day. :-D. 


End file.
